The Last Day
by SokoNinjaz
Summary: Roxas' last day takes a turn for the better. Or for the worst. Tired of being used by others, the boy decides to make a wish for a better life, and that wish is granted. He'll just have to go through a crazed Headmaster, raving fangirls, and a couple dragons here and there. But what's life without a little adventure? Harry's fourth year will be forever changed. Updates Weekends.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor Harry Potter. If I did, Roxas would've kicked Sora's ass, and Harry wouldn't have been a pushover unless the plot demanded it. Too each his own I suppose. Plot is mine though. Sooo, yeah. Only one that I'm going to do of these.

The Last Day

Chapter 1

As soon as the blonde teen stepped into the off-white room, he knew.

He knew that this was the end of his journey.

That didn't mean that he was going down without a fight however.

Oh no, Roxas would make sure to at least leave _some_ impression before he went off into some great unknown.

Taking another few steps towards a large white machine that looked liked a hybrid between an egg and a flower, he was instantly welcomed with the sight of a familiar man clad in red.

As soon as the two made eye contact, the Keybearer immediately summoned his Kingdom Key with a flare of light into his lightly tanned hand, his sea blue eyes giving the man an icy glare.

Without so much as a word, Roxas rushed the cause for all of his problems, intent on at _least_ hurting the man for resigning him to this fate.

Unfortunately, the man must have seen this coming, as when the blonde struck his body, all Roxas hit was air.

 _What the…_

"I am sorry my boy, but I am afraid that you will be unable to be graced with my presence this evening," the man clad in red chuckled, sending another wave of anger through the blonde.

"Why are you doing this to me? I had a life! Friends! Family! And you took them away from me!" Roxas roared, rage evident within those sea blue eyes.

"A fake life! A fake family," the man reprimanded, showing no emotion to the boy's display.

All the man could do was scoff at the very _notion_ of a Nobody such as him to actually _feel_ anything.

 _He is but a puppet with his strings cut. Much like that of the girl. He will know his place._

"I find it amusing that you assume that your life was your own. Don't you know that you were never even meant to exist to begin with?"

"Says you! I don't give a crap about what you think, I'm a human being! What right do _you_ have to deny my existence?" Roxas retorted, his voice cracking as a few unshed tears began to form in his eyes.

 _He would_ not _cry. He wouldn't give the man the satisfaction._

"Who am I? I am the one who will end your pitiful existence, and bring about the dawn of a new era! One filled with Light and happiness. A _Nobody_ has no right to exist in my world," the man spat back, his amber eyes attempting to cut right through the boy's anger.

Roxas' nostrils flared at the insult, before he forced himself to calm down with a deep breath.

"I guess I'll never convince an old man to abandon his beliefs. What a pity…"

DiZ simply stood there, giving the boy a bored look, before he said, "There is nothing that you can do. So I suggest that you simply give up hope now, and join with Sora. It'll be better for all of us if the Nobody _trash_ is gone from this world."

And with that, the man was gone.

Roxas glared at the spot where he had left, before he sighed and began walking towards the egg shaped machine that awaited him.

As soon as he was close enough, the machine began to emit a soft hum before it slowly opened to reveal a boy with clothes much too small for him and a smile upon his face. The brunette looked to be having a peaceful slumber, something that the blonde wished that he could be enjoying at the moment.

 _Why do you get_ everything, _while I end up with_ nothing? he silently asked the boy, hoping to find some answer to his question.

When he found none, he irritatedly ran his fingers through his hair, before giving the "Savior" a half-hearted glare.

"You ruined me. You took my best friends from me, caused me to forget who I really am, and forced me to deal with a psychopath. Do you really expect me to _thank you_ for that?"

Silence filled the room as Roxas finished his tirade.

As a faint light began to envelop the boy, a deep seeded fear of dying rushed through the blonde as he looked around for any avenue of escape.

There must have been something, _anything_ for him to do.

But there wasn't.

"I don't wanna go," Roxas sobbed, before he felt a lurching in his gut and a twisting sensation behind his navel.

One moment, he was in the off-white room, the next, he was met with absolute darkness.

A scream sounded, as the boy was whisked away into the unknown.

Who knows what he would find there?

xxxXXXxxx

Elsewhere

"Harry Potter," the old man whispered to the hall as he read the burned scrap of paper, allowing only those in the front most rows to be able to hear him.

"Harry Potter!" he repeated, much louder this time, eliciting a surprised gasp from the crowd.

And that's when all hell broke loose.

"What the f-"

"That's not fa-"

"-ot even seventeen ye-"

"-e cheated obvi-"

As the volume within the hall rose due to the latest development, one boy sat in complete shock in the middle of all of his closest friends.

 _M-m-me? This cannot be happening. This_ cannot _be happening!_ he thought in a daze, not expecting this _at all._

"Harry… Harry, for God's sake," Hermione harshly whispered, before she dragged him to his feet.

The girl's words were the wake up call that he needed, and the raven-haired boy mechanically began his walk past all of his schoolmates.

Dirty looks were thrown his way, people who had known for four years didn't even bother to look at him. A few people even secretly gave him the bird.

Needless to say it was _not_ a good day to be the Boy-Who-Lived.

Not that the boy minded as much.

He had lived the past four years at Hogwarts under the ridiculous and slightly insensitive moniker, and yet another year of suspicion filled glares and fickle people wouldn't be new to him.

So then why did it hurt so much?

As soon as the boy reached the wise, old Headmaster thrust the piece of parchment into his hands, startling him a bit at the sudden action.

He didn't need to look down at it to know what it said, so he chose instead to accept the dreaded token and continue his "walk of shame" towards the trophy room that the other Champions were currently located.

Just before he reached the wooden door in the back of the Great Hall, an extraordinary thing happened.

The Goblet of Fire's flame turned from a dancing blue and white to a rolling sea blue, seemingly a unnoticeable difference to most, but something that both the Headmaster and those surrounding him picked up on.

All at once, a blinding white light filled the hall, causing those within it to quickly shield their eyes for fear of going blind.

The light lasted only a few seconds before it left just as soon as it had come, leaving behind one extra occupant in the hall; a sleeping boy with spiky blonde hair and a white jacket with baggy beige pants.

A collective gasp rang through the large room, while everyone stared at the new arrival in wonder.

While everyone stared at the boy, all Harry could think was, _Thank_ God _I'm not the only one getting screwed over._

 **Author's Note:**

 **So I just had this idea in my head and I needed to get this out there. This story is now taking priority, as I have gone completely blank on what to do for Black Frost.**

 **In other news, I am currently working on my own book. I hope that when/if I am finished, and it gets published, that you will partake the perilous journey with me.**

 **As far as writing goes, I am going to assume a lot with your knowledge of both of these franchises, at least when it comes to appearances. Perhaps some plot as well. If you don't know it, look it up. Character bios are very easy to look at.**

 **And with that, I bid you farewell for now! Thanks for reading, tell me what you think in the reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Last Day

Chapter 2

A Few Hours Later

Roxas was mad.

No, scratch that.

Roxas was _pissed._

If waking up in a foreign hospital with no idea what was going on wasn't enough, the fact that he was surrounded by two gawkers who hounded him with questions was surely the icing on the cake.

"Now, I will ask you for the last time, who are you, and why were you entered into the Triwizard Tournament?" a woman in green robes repeated, frustration evident in her posture.

She looked like one of those witches from the fairytales that he had been told of when he was a child, or rather, what his other half Sora had been told.

 _If I'm a Nobody… does that make him a_ Somebody? _Because if that's what he's called, that's total bullshit,_ Roxas pondered, ignoring the stern looking woman for his own thoughts.

"Are you even _listening_ to me?!" she chided, receiving a blank stare in response.

Before the woman could retaliate in anger, Dumbledore placed a soothing hand upon her back, silencing her protests instantly.

"Now, now Minerva. I am sure that our young friend here is simply a bit confused as to what is going on," the older man chuckled, earning an eye roll from the blonde.

 _Well that's the understatement of the century,_ Roxas drawled, finding that he instantly disliked the man.

The boy didn't know what it was, but something about him reminded him strongly of DiZ, and he most definitely did _not_ like the overly confident annoyance.

 _Bet he's freakin' out though. That'll teach him to never try to screw me over again._

Roxas chose not to think about the consequences of his absence, as he found that he simply didn't care anymore.

 _There's nothing left for me there. I had already lost everything._

"Excuse me, young man. What may we call you?" Dumbledore interrupted, shaking the boy out of his thoughts.

After giving the old man a hard glare, he replied, "Roxas."

"Roxas? Okay then Roxas, could you please tell me what you last remember? Do you know what it is that brought you to us?" the man began, hoping to at least gain _some_ knowledge of the mysterious new arrival.

"I… I don't remember anything," the blonde sighed, running his hand through his hair in frustration.

"That's alright Roxas. I'm sure that it will come to you eventually," Dumbledore reassured, while he plastered a fake smile upon his face that only the most experienced of people could see through.

Roxas was a _very_ good judge of character, and he _knew_ that he couldn't put his trust into the man.

"Now then, I believe that you are wondering where it is that you are, my boy?" the Headmaster began.

All the man got was a slight nod from the now solemn boy, and with that he continued, "Alright then. My name is Albus Dumbledore, and I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which is where you are currently located."

"I'm at a school… for magic?" the boy summarized, earning a smile and a nod in response from the man.

"Now I know that that may be hard to believe, but magic is real," and here, Dumbledore waved his wand and turned one of the many white counters in the room into an elegant wardrobe.

"I don't suppose that I came through one of those?" the boy joked, earning a chuckle in response from the man.

"No, and I very much doubt that there is a lion in that wardrobe… although, there might in fact be a witch in there somewhere…"

The two began to laugh at the bad joke for different reasons, Roxas because he wanted to be on good terms with the man, even if he didn't trust him, and Dumbledore because he needed to get closer to the boy in order to find out his secrets.

Neither laughed out of happiness, but rather, out of necessity.

"Moving on, when you arrived here, you were placed into a magical tournament that is _very_ dangerous. Now I don't know if you volunteered to enter this deadly contest of your own free will, or if you were coerced into it by another, but either way, I feel as though it is my duty to fully inform you of what you will be faced with here."

Roxas had to fight himself from rolling his eyes, as he already suspected where the conversation might lead.

 _This guy just talks too much… And what makes it worse is that I_ need _him to continue talking…_

Oblivious to the boy's discomfort, Dumbledore continued, "The Triwizard Tournament is a competition in which three Champions from three different schools compete in three very dangerous tasks. Whosoever earns the most points in the end is declared the Triwizard Champion. There are, of course, other aspects of the Tournament, such as the dueling and Quidditch competitions, but I am sure that one of the many Hogwarts students here can explain that to you. However in the main competition, we received two more contestants; Harry Potter, and you."

While Roxas didn't know who this Harry Potter was, he could tell from the man's tone that this was _not_ a good thing, so he chose to remain silent.

"Now unfortunately, even if you are entered into the tournament against your will, you must still compete due to the Goblet of Fire's magical binding contract."

"Well that's just stupid. What idiot came up with that?" Roxas asked, earning a reprimanding look from the woman named 'Minerva.'

"I did," Dumbledore replied, shifting the attention back towards himself.

"Well then you're stupid," the blonde deadpanned.

"How dare yo-" McGonagall began, only to have Dumbledore silence her with a single look.

 _So that's how it is… he has all the power,_ Roxas thought to himself, as he tried to figure out the dynamic between the two without asking them directly, _This is definitely not going to be easy…_

Just as the two professors finished a silent conversation that Roxas failed to notice, Madam Pomfrey came bustling through the main Hospital Wing doors, her attention solely focused on preventing those outside of the room to get a good look at the new comer.

As soon as she turned around however, her focus instantly narrowed onto that of the blonde.

"Professor Dumbledore! Why was I not notified _immediately_ when our young ward had awoken?" the woman reprimanded, before she locked the door with a wave of her wand and rushed over to the trio.

"It was not my intention to anger you Poppy, I simply wanted to know more about the boy," the man defended, while a look of irritation slipped through his perfectly serene mask for a split second.

No one else noticed it except for Roxas, who felt triumphant that he assumption of the man was beginning to come to fruition.

 _Not so perfect now, are we?_

While Madam Pomfrey spent her time casting diagnostic spells on the boy, Dumbledore and McGonagall began to make their leave.

"It was nice to meet you Roxas. I'm sure that we will be having plenty of conversations in the near future," the old man said, earning a small, fake smile from the boy.

"You too, Professor."

"And before I forget, because we now have three different schools within Hogwarts' walls, you shall be given a room to yourself, as you are not yet a student of either said schools. As far as your magical education goes, as well as your wand, I will personally tutor you in order to better suit you for the tournament."

"Oh no, that's fine, I'm sure that I will be able to handle myself," Roxas declined, intent on getting this man as far away from him as possible. He _did_ have the Keyblade after all. Even if they could do magic that he couldn't, he was sure that it worked the other way around, right?

The three adults in the room stood stock still as they stared at the boy with open mouths.

"Are you… are you sure, my boy? You will find that I am a superb teacher. I _have_ been doing it for quite a long time," Dumbledore inquired, feeling quite frustrated that the boy would not allow him the opportunity to access his magical prowess.

"Oh, I'm quite sure. I'm a _very_ adaptable person. I can manage," Roxas insisted, as a genuine smile graced his face.

"Now, I can't in good conscience allow you to-" Dumbledore began, before Roxas grew irritated and summoned his Kingdom Key with a flare of light, instantly silencing the room.

"I'm telling you, I'll be fine, _Professor_ ," the boy seethed through clenched teeth, allowing his annoyance at their insistence to keep an eye on him to show.

One… two… three… four…

The room continued to stay silent until the boy dismissed the blade, causing the two women to release a breath that they didn't realize they had been holding.

"Fascinating…" Dumbledore breathed, finding himself to be speechless from the spectacle, "May I see it again?"

"No," Roxas deadpanned, causing the man's excitement to quickly deflate.

A staring contest began between the two, and while it may seem innocent enough to those outside of it, to those participating, it was an intense battle of wills.

The silence stretched on for minutes, with neither Roxas nor Dumbledore willing to give up, before the Hospital Wing doors burst open to reveal two _extremely_ pissed off adults. The first, a massively tall woman that sported black, satin robes and walked with the grace of a ballroom dancer, while the other was a much shorter, angry looking man with a sour expression and rotten teeth.

Both gave the Headmaster and the blonde boy seething looks that screamed betrayal and suspicion.

"Nevair 'n my life have I ever been so insulted! Albous Dumblydore, what is the meaning of this?!" the tall woman yelled in protest, her French accent becoming more pronounced with each word due to her anger.

Her companion chose instead to give the aged man a hard glare, something that Dumbledore chose to dismiss in favor of responding to the distressed woman, "Whatever do you mean Madam Maxime? I am only discussing business with the newest addition to the tournament."

Not only did the man successfully put the ball back in the woman's court with his words, but he also was able to easily deflect the half-giantess' anger away from himself and towards the blonde.

 _I'm going to have to seriously watch out for this man…_ Roxas thought, eyeing the adults in the room with a critical expression.

"You know precisely vhat ve are talking about!" the shorter man exclaimed, focusing everyone's attention back towards the Headmaster, "You entered the Potter boy so that you could have an extra contestant! I demand that ve be allowed to do the same. "

While the adults continued to access the validity of the angry man's claims, Roxas took it upon himself to slip out of their notice, easily bypassing the distracted group and exiting the Hospital Wing.

Everything went silent, as Roxas turned around to face what seemed like the entire student body's attention.

 _Holy fu-_ the boy began, before he was bombarded with questions.

"Who are you?"

"Where did you come from?!"

"You're pretty cute!"

 _Wait… who said_ that?

The questions kept on coming, even though the boy had yet to answer a single one, and just when it seemed like the madness would never end, two redheads appeared to the front of the crowd and raised their hands for silence.

"Whoa whoa folks-" one of the two began.

"-let's let the man breath here!" the other finished.

Most of the students were instantly quieted at the twins' plead, while others were silenced soon after.

The two then turned back towards the startled boy and simultaneously asked with a challenging glint in their eyes, "Now, I think we all have at least one question that we can all agree on. Are you, or are you not in the tournament?"

After a moment of silence in which Roxas used to get over the confusing duo, the blonde roughly ran his fingers through his hair before he mumbled a simple, "Yes."

The crowd instantly erupted into a mixture of cheers and groans, with about three-fourths of the student body animatedly debating over whether or not they liked the new kid, while the other fourth seemed to stand there with a cool indifference.

Chief among this particular group of people was a young man with platinum blonde hair and a permanent sneer on his face. Roxas couldn't help but be reminded of Seifer, which was definitely _not_ something that the boy had in his favor.

Of course, the sneering teen couldn't allow the new kid to get all of the attention, and so he shouted, "Pff, I doubt you'll last five minutes in this tournament. I mean, look at the way he's dressed! He's a freaking Muggle for Merlin's sake!"

Roxas bristled at the insult, and although he didn't know what a Muggle was, he certainly wasn't going to allow the boy to get away with it.

And so, as all of his frustration bubbled to a boiling point, he barked, "Hey! Shut the fuck up you prick! Your hair looks like a polar bear pissed on it!"

His words were met with a collective gasp before the entire hall went silent.

Just when it seemed like Roxas felt like he made a mistake, the whole school began to laugh as hard as they could, with some of them even rolling on the floor when they saw the incredulous look that Malfoy gave the boy.

"What the? Shut the hell up you filthy little Mudblo-" Malfoy began, before a handful of wands were pointed in his direction.

The good mood within the corridor instantly turned sour as wands were drawn and lines were made, creating a tension so thick that it could be cut with a knife.

 _Aw crap… what did I just do?!_

Roxas had planned on simply standing up to an obnoxious bully and getting a few chuckles, not cause the entire freaking school to fight over him!

 _Why can't things_ ever _be easy,_ he groaned.

While the two groups stared each other down, a lone girl with long blonde hair and sparkling blue irises stood off to the side with her arms crossed and a bored expression on her round face.

As soon as the two made eye contact, Roxas found that he could no longer breath.

Time seemed to stop as the two continued to stare at each other, and the blonde boy couldn't help but be both incredibly confused and extremely hopeful.

"Naminé?"

 **Author's Note:**

 **So, there you go. Chapter 2. I think one of my biggest challenges here is going to be keeping Roxas within character, as I have to both connect his Twilight Town self with his Organization self. And that is pretty difficult, seeing as how he has no memories of when he was in the Organization at this point. I'll be sure to add some parts in in which they slowly come back to him, as I think that Organization Roxas' broodiness is fundamental to his overall character.**

 **Who's the girl? You'll find out soon enough!**

 **Thanks for reading! Reviews are very helpful (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The image that I talk about in this chapter is this one: cardfight wikia com wiki File:Axel,_roxas,_and_**

 **It is one of my favorite drawings of my favorite trio, and I hope that you like it just as much as I do.**

The Last Day

Chapter 3

The Same Day

"Naminé?"

All eyes turned to Roxas as he stared in wonder at the girl before him.

A girl who, by all accounts, the blonde teen shouldn't know.

"I'm sorry, who?" the girl questioned, giving the boy a confused look.

"Naminé, is it… is it really you?" Roxas repeated, as doubt began to creep into his tone.

"I think that you have the wrong person. My name is not Naminé."

The crowd looked on to watch the boy visibly deflate, while Roxas felt himself to be once again frustrated at this new world that he had been thrust into.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, before he backed away from the bewildered girl.

 _Dammit… But then… why does she look so much like her?_

The mystery that was the Naminé lookalike would have to wait however, as Dumbledore and the other adults entered the corridor.

"Mr. Roxas, if it is all the same, perhaps you would like to know where you will be quartering during your stay at Hogwarts?" the Headmaster asked, his tone completely formal.

"Sure," the boy sighed, giving the girl one last look before he left with the man.

Many of the Hogwarts students stared at one other in confusion before they dispersed, their earlier dispute already forgotten for more gossip on the new kid.

In the middle of this was a contemplative duo, who walked back to their common room in relative silence.

"So… what do you think?" the emerald-eyed boy asked his bushy-haired companion.

"I think he's lonely… He could definitely use some friends," the intelligent girl replied, fully intent on doing just that.

"Plus, there's also the fact that he's in the tournament against his own will, just like me. He'll need us just as much as we need him."

And with that, the two continued their walk in silence, both thinking of a certain spiky haired blonde.

xxxXXXxxx

While Roxas and Dumbledore strolled through the magnificent yet slightly macabre halls of a darkened Hogwarts, the blonde couldn't find it within himself to gaze at the beauty around him.

No, Roxas was brooding, for just when he had gotten some sense of familiarity, some sense of _normal,_ it was ripped away from him.

 _Why? Why is this happening? I thought that I had left that world behind! No more Nobodies. No more DiZ. No more Sora… So why do I want this so badly?_

As the two rounded the final corner atop the seventh floor of the castle, Dumbledore turned towards his newest ward and announced, "We have arrived."

Roxas was shaken out of his stupor as his gaze shifted towards a blank, black portrait.

"What's this?" he whispered, barely allowing the older man to hear his question.

"This, my dear boy, is a magical portrait. In order to activate it, allow me to recite a fascinating rhyme that, if I do say so myself, is one of my more brilliant ones," Dumbledore began.

When he received no response from the spiky haired blonde, he finished,

"As you place your hand upon this tapestry,

Ponder of the heart inside of thee.

For none shall be permitted to spy,

On what is inside your mind's eye.

From your soul shall this image take,

As it is one of your own make."

The man's words were met with silence as Roxas contemplated this new bit of information.

"So… whatever I think of, this portrait will take that image?" the blonde summarized.

"Yes… and no. This portrait will take the very image within your soul, your deepest desire, or perhaps your fondest memory, and present it to you. This of course, could prove to be quite intrusive, and as such, only you will be able to see what lies beneath the surface. Once you have created the link between yourself and the portrait, you shall have access to the room within. I trust that you will find everything to your liking," and with that, the older man began to walk away.

"Thanks," Roxas mumbled, before he stared back at the portrait.

 _My deepest desire… or… my happiest memory? What can a Nobody like me ever desire?_

Feeling as though waiting around would get him nowhere; Roxas instead chose to place his hand upon the painting.

As soon as his flesh made contact with the smooth and velvety surface, a flare of light reflected around the edges of his hand. After he removed it, billions of tiny lines of orange and yellow and white and black began to sew their way into the tapestry, creating quite the spectacle. When it was finished, the boy couldn't help but be confused.

 _What is… what is this?_ he asked himself, as he stared at a perfect replica of a moment in his life that he never remembered.

Axel, himself, and a girl that looked a lot like Naminé with short, black hair sat upon a ledge atop the infamous Twilight Town Station. The trio were eating Roxas' favorite ice cream: sea-salt. The boy remembered the place, as he had spent many the afternoon with his friends Hayner, Pence and Olette there. What was strange was that he never remembered being there with Axel, and he _definitely_ didn't remember the girl.

Roxas knew that he was missing memories, if his apparent relationship with the redhead wasn't enough to go on, so the only logical conclusion was that this was during the time that he was with him, and what Axel had referred to as the 'Organization.'

The boy didn't even know if he _wanted_ his memories back before he came to Hogwarts, but looking at this fantastic portrait now about what had been, he knew.

He _knew_ that he needed them back.

 _I need_ her _back…_ the boy absently thought, not even knowing who _she_ was.

The trio gave him three large smiles as he stared in longing at them, before he gave them a small one in return.

 _One day… Axel…_ you _… I will set this right._

xxxXXXxxx

The Next Day

Roxas awoke to the sound of birds chirping and the smell of bacon.

Needless to say, it was the bacon that caused the boy to go fully alert, as he searched frantically for the source of the delicious substance.

What he saw however, was both immensely fascinating and somewhat terrifying.

A small creature that had bat-like ears and humongous blue eyes was pouring him tea.

Roxas had no idea who or _what_ this thing was, but he was intrigued nonetheless.

"Excuse me?" he asked, causing the creature to stop pouring his tea and give the boy a low and gracious bow.

 _Oh… umm.. wha-?_

"Good morning Master Roxas. My name is Flight. I am a house-elf," the short creature introduced, shocking the blonde at his formal and eloquent tone.

"Um… Hi?" Roxas lamely replied, finding himself to be _very_ confused at the moment.

The elf gave him a nod before he went back to pouring his tea, seemingly forgetting about the boy altogether for this simple act.

 _What the hell is going on? And why am I having some elf pour me tea?_

"House-elves are servants, Master Roxas. Although I prefer to use the term butler. It is far more dignifying," Flight explained with a small smile.

"Oh… um. So are you now my… butler?" the boy carefully asked, afraid to offend the creature.

"Yes. The Headmaster felt it prudent that you become accustomed to life here at Hogwarts, and it is my duty to make this daunting task feel like less of a burden on you. Now, what would you like to know?" the elf asked, while he began to bring a tray of pancakes, eggs and bacon towards the boy, gently laying it down on Roxas' lap.

"Uh…" the boy began, finding himself wanting to know everything, but couldn't find a place to start.

"I suppose we'll start at the beginning then," Flight interrupted, before he placed the teen's tea upon the tray, "Hogwarts was founded by the four most powerful witches and wizards of the age: Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Sytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff. Each of these founders created one of the four houses that we have today. Hufflepuff is home to those who value loyalty and hard work, and Ravenclaw is for those who are studious and value intellect. Gryffindor is the house of bravery and courage, while Slytherin is the house of cunning and ambition.

"There is a rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin that has turned quiet nasty in recent years. And it all stems from one thing: people believe that all Slytherin's are evil. This has been a common held belief for many years, but it never fully surfaced until a certain dark wizard known as 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' was around to muck it all up," Flight continued.

"Well that's… kind of stupid," Roxas gathered, remembering how divided the school was last night.

"Really? And why is that Master Roxas?" Flight asked, intrigued to hear the boy's answer.

"Well, because the traits found in Slytherin aren't inherently evil. And just because one idiot messed up, doesn't mean that everyone should have to suffer for it," the blonde explained, receiving a warm smile and a nod from the house-elf.

"Precisely, I wholly agree. However, you'll find that here at Hogwarts, Gryffindor's can prove to be quite… hardheaded."

"Hm… I think Hayner would have made the perfect Gryffindor…" Roxas mumbled to himself.

The two continued to chat about things like Quidditch and classes at Hogwarts, with Roxas being the ever-attentive student and Flight being the oh-so helpful teacher. This went on until the clock struck twelve and it was time for lunch.

"Now that you at least have at least some basic knowledge of the school, I feel as though you might want to join the other students for afternoon meal. You are, after all, attending school with them," Flight announced, startling the boy at their change in topic.

"Wait, what?! Says who?" Roxas growled, hating the fact that he was forced to do _anything_ , "I thought I was just supposed to participate in the tournament!"

"Calm _down_ Master Roxas," Flight barked, his soft tone turning as hard as steel when the boy raised his voice, "You will only be standing in for classes. You will not be forced to participate in them."

At this, the blonde visibly relaxed, finding himself to be slightly embarrassed at his outburst.

 _I really gotta learn to calm down a bit…_ he thought, as the two made their way to the boy's door.

Roxas' room was a simple one, with a black and white four poster bed standing in the middle of the east wall and a tall, black wardrobe directly across from it. On both sides of his bed were two small dressers with lamps on them. To the north lay a balcony with a low guard, perfect for sitting upon and watching the sky. On the south wall, there was a white door that led to a small bathroom with a sink, toilet and shower/bath.

Overall, it was really all that the boy needed; no more, and no less.

After giving a wave to the three in the portrait, the two made their way to the Great Hall.

"Flight, where do you think I should sit?" Roxas asked the house-elf as they descended down from the seventh floor.

"Well, Master Roxas, there are two young individuals that I believe would be _perfect_ candidates for your companionship," the elf explained, as they rounded the corner and began to traverse the many moving staircases within Hogwarts' walls.

"And who might that be, oh wise one?" the boy joked, finding himself to trust the elf's insight.

"Why, those two, young master," Flight replied, pointing at the sight of a boy with sleek, raven hair and a girl with light brown, bushy hair exiting a portrait together. Both sported red and gold ties with white shirts and black robes.

"Who are they?"

"Harry Potter and Hermione Granger."

Roxas stilled at the elf's answer, causing someone behind him to walk into him.

 _So_ that's _Harry Potter… Huh, I thought he'd be taller,_ the teen thought to himself, finding that he could probably use the boy's friendship to help him in the tournament and in connecting with someone at this crazy school.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" a voice shouted, stirring the boy out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" Roxas mumbled, turning around to face a redheaded boy with a large nose and freckles glaring at him, "If I do recall, you knocked into me."

The boy gave a huff in anger before he realized who the blonde actually was and proceeded to full on growl, "Don't talk to me like that! Don't you know who I am?"

"No," Roxas deadpanned, before he began to walk away from the enraged boy, further angering him in the process.

"Hey!" the boy yelled, grabbing at the blonde's white jacket in protest.

Before the boy could even lay a finger on him, Roxas summoned the Kingdom Key with a flare of light and quickly slid around the boy, "Don't even think about it," he harshly whispered, scaring the crap out of the teen.

Seeing that the idiotic child was frozen in fear, Roxas dismissed the blade with a wave of his hand and continued his journey down the staircase, trying to catch up to the two Gryffindors that Flight had told him about.

 _What a way to ruin my day._

As soon as Roxas reached the ground floor, he was met with plenty of people who openly pointed and stared at him, whispering to each other their theories on where the boy had come from.

 _Ugh… these people need to get a life,_ Roxas thought, searching for the only two people who he had _some_ idea about.

Once he found them, sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table by the teachers no less, he made his way over to them.

Silence began to slowly fall over the hall as he continued his journey, until just when he was five feet from them, the entire room was quiet.

Roxas tried to ignore the students who were now solely focused on him, and extended his hand to the shocked duo, "Hi, I'm Roxas," he introduced, as he gave them a warm and genuine smile.

The two looked back at one another in surprise before the bushy-haired girl quickly took his hand and replied, "Nice to meet you Roxas. I'm Hermione. And this is Harry," here she pointed towards the boy, "We were just about to look for you actually. Would you like to eat with us?"

 _They were going to… look for me? Why?_ the boy wondered, as he took the seat directly across from them.

As soon as he sat down, the hall erupted with noise, with most of the students whispering furiously at the latest development.

The trio payed them no mind as they conversed, finding themselves to be too intent on trying to get to know one another.

"So, how old are you Roxas?" Harry asked.

"15. I'll be turning 16 in the winter," he explained, "And you?"

"I'm still 14," the boy sheepishly replied, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"And I'm 15 as well," Hermione informed, finding herself to be slightly intimidated by the boy's age, as she was always the oldest in their little group.

"Are you Muggle-born?"

"I don't know what that is."

The two Gryffindors gave each other a look before Hermione explained, "Muggles are non-magical people. A Muggle-born is someone who's born to Muggles, but can use it, like me."

"Then of course, you have the Pure-bloods, who have always had magical blood in their families. Although, this brings up the nasty case of inbreeding and the like," Harry snickered, much to Hermione's displeasure.

"Finally, you have half-bloods, like Harry, who are born to a Pure-blood and a Muggle-born," Hermione finished.

"Oh… well neither of my parents knew how to use magic… but where I come from, everyone can learn how," Roxas explained, scratching his head at the strangeness of this world.

 _I wonder where this world actually is…_ the boy pondered, finding it odd that he never questioned the idea before.

"Really? How can _that_ be?" Hermione inquired, feeling her need for more knowledge becoming apparent.

"Well… all you need is a teacher, or even a book, and you can learn it. You can even get it from other… creatures," he lamely finished, finding it surprisingly hard to explain.

"Fascinating! What type of magic is it? Do you need a wand, or something else? And what do you mean by creatures?"

"Whoa whoa, slow down Hermione," Harry chuckled, "Let the guy breath. I'm sure we'll know everything over time. No need to rush it."

The girl smiled sheepishly in embarrassment, before she mumbled a quick, "I'm sorry."

Roxas smiled at the two, before he playfully sighed, "I guess I've gotta stick around with you guys for a while, huh?"

"Of course!" Harry laughed.

"Most definitely," Hermione agreed.

The trio then fell into a bout of laughter, blocking out the weird looks that other people gave them in favor of one another's company.

All was good.

 **Author's Note:**

 **So he met the Dynamic Duo! Sorry for the cheese, but I felt as though it fit within my story.**

 **The move that Roxas used against Ron was a Reversal. You'll see plenty of KH abilities in this story, as they will be the only magic that Roxas will be able to learn. In terms of games, I think that BBS fits the Harry Potter universe well, so most of the spells will come from there in due time. That is actually something that I am very excited about, as BBS has the most diversity when it comes to magic.**

 **Anyone catch the BBS reference btw? Hehe, I thought it was pretty good.**


End file.
